La Flor de cerezo que nunca caerá del árbol
by Ayame Sakura89
Summary: Que planea Orochimaru... Sasuke,Sakura y Kyo lo permitiran?...esta bien que lo hagan? Mal Summary pero bueno XD sorry [sakusasu, y muchas parejas mas]
1. Lo que creía que seria un día normal

**Hola Naruto no me pertenece. **

**Los siento por dejar la historia dos años parada, pero os prometo que ahora si la acabare y la rectificare. **

**Espero que os guste! **

****

****

**Capitulo 1: Lo que creía que era un día normal. **

El invierno por fin había acabado y había comenzado la primavera, hacia muy buen día y casi todo el mundo estaba fuera de sus casas, pasando el rato o entrenando.

Como faltaba un día para la graduación de jounin, el grupo 7 salió a entrenar al bosque de Konoha.

Kakashi: Bueno chicos hoy será la última vez que estéis juntos como equipo.

Naruto: -comenzó a reírse- mejor, así te podrás acabar el com com paradise.

Kakashi: Si tienes razón Naruto – suspiro-.

Sasuke: Bueno y a quien le importa eso- dijo serio y con cara de fastidio-

Sakura: -InnerSakura- Este hombre es un pervertido-

Kakashi: Decías algo Sakura?- la miro extrañado-

Sakura: NO NO- moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación-

Kakashi: Bueno pero eso también es una mala noticia, ya que a partir de aquí os separareis en caminos diferentes – diciendo esto filosóficamente-

Naruto:-llorando- NO VERE MAS A MI SAKURA-CHAN!!!-dijo gritando-

Sakura: -llorando- NO VERE A MI SASUKE-KUN!!!-también gritando, pero luego sonríe y dice- pero tampoco veré mas a Naruto.

Sasuke: Bien ya no os veré mas – dijo este en un tono frió cruzándose de brazos-

Naruto:- lo mira con cara de pocos amigos- eres idiota Sasuke- diciendo eso se tira encima de Sasuke y comienza a pegarle.

Sakura:-en estado de shock-Sasuke…no me quiere ver…

Kakashi: HEY VOSOTROS PARAT YA!- dijo gritando a Sasuke y a Naruto-

Sasuke y Naruto se separan y se miran con cara de odio.

Kakashi: Bueno como veo que no me echareis de menos, os diré lo que aremos hoy. Os are luchar entre vosotros. Primero las damas así que Sakura será la primera –mira a Sasuke y a Naruto- vosotros lo aréis a suertes.

Naruto y Sasuke: OK!

Sakura:- ojala me toque con Sasuke piensa-

Naruto: O NO MALDICION ME GANOO!!- Dice apretando los dientes-

Sasuke:-pone cara de fastidio- Naruto por una vez que te dejo ganar vas y pierdes, eres un desastre!

Sakura puso una cara triste al escuchar eso, ya no era una debilucha, sino que se había convertido en una bonita mujer kunoichi medico muy poderosa y había conseguido llegar al nivel de Sasuke y Naruto.

Kakashi: Bueno estáis listos?- pregunta mientras abre el libro com com paradise-

Sasuke y Sakura: SI!- dijeron a la vez-

La batalla fue muy interesante y buena pero, para error de Sakura, piso mal y se torció el pie, esa fue la oportunidad en que Sasuke le dio un golpe en él estomago y la dejo tirada en el suelo.

Kakashi: Bueno por lo que veo Sasuke es el ganador, si queréis empezar ya Naruto y Sasuke...

Sakura: Esperar!-grito-aun no hemos acabado!.

Sasuke: -comenzó a reírse- estas de broma?

Sakura fue rápidamente donde estaba él, saco un kunai y fue a atacar a Sasuke, pero el la esquivo y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

Eso le produjo un dolor muy grande en la espalda y como medico que era sabia que no debía moverse.

Sasuke: -volvió a reírse pero con mas fuerza-Eres débil, molestosa y una mal perdedora!

Sakura:- se levanto cuidadosamente y aunque mas que el golpe de la espalda, lo que le dolía mas era el corazón, miro a Sasuke y dijo fríamente- Te Odio.

Y como estaba muy herida psicológicamente en ese momento, miro a Kakashi y a Naruto y les dijo.

Sakura: Fue un gran placer conoceros a vosotros dos- dijo con una débil sonrisa- hasta nunca- y se fue caminando dolida a no se sabe donde-

Naruto se quedo helado por esa escena, pero Kakashi le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo.

Kakashi: mejor… déjala sola.

CONTINUARA...


	2. La Hanakage de la vila de la Flor

**Capitulo 2: La gran sorpresa la Hanakage de la Vila de la flor. **

Ya habían pasado 7 años des de que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se habían visto por ultima vez.

Naruto, había crecido mucho ya tenia 20 años y era un apuesto joven de ojos azul cielo y un cabello rubio muy atractivo, era ya Hokage y estaba prometido con Hinata.

Sasuke, era un jounin muy sexy, como siempre todas la kunoichis iban detrás de el, pero el no se interesaba por ninguna y enseñaba a 3 niños como Kakashi les enseño a ellos.

Y de Sakura, de Sakura no se sabía absolutamente nada, eso dolió mucho a la gente que le apreciaba, y algunos llegaron a darla por muerta.

Un día en Konoha se encontraron Sasuke y Naruto, ellos dos des de que Sakura se fue, se llevan mas mal que antes, pero cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que de verdad había cometido un error, Naruto le perdono, y cuando la dieron por muerta los dos sintieron un gran y frió vació, sobretodo Sasuke, que se sintió muy culpable.

Sasuke: Naruto!!- dijo como si nada-

Naruto: vaya respeto me tienes, me tienes que llamar Hokage-sama!!!!!!! MAL EDUCADO!!!- dijo levantando el puño-

Sasuke: - sonrió burlonamente- Naruto soy tu mejor amigo!!

Naruto: Era broma! Sasuke-kun!- decía mientras se colocaba la mano en la cabeza- sabes que?- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- tengo hambre, me acompañas a comer?

Sasuke:- comenzó a reírse- eres un glotón Naruto- le dio un golpecito en la espalda-

Naruto: Vaya... así era como me llamaba sakura...-dijo poniendo se serio- Te acuerdas de ella??- dijo con voz triste-

Sasuke: cada día…- hace una pausa y mira al cielo- ya lo dice el refrán- suspira y mas triste aun dice- nunca sabes cuanto quieres a alguien hasta que lo pierdes…

Naruto: Sasuke..- lo mira tristemente y le pone la mano en el hombro sonriendo falsamente- vamos a comer?

Sasuke: a lo siento Naruto, no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, asta luego Naruto!- dice mientiedo-

En eso llegaba una kunoichi jounin, Ino.

Ino: Hola Hokage-sama, que le pasa a ese que sale corriendo??No le abras hablado de Sakura??

Naruto: Sí…, Cómo lo sabes?- dijo mirándola extrañado y aun triste-

Ino: yo también le hable de ella hace unos días y se fue de la misma forma. – dice tristemente mientras sopla una brisa calida-

Naruto: A parte mañana es el día que hicimos su funeral hace 4 años, aun que sin un cuerpo que enterrar –le aparece una sonrisa débil y triste- eso me da esperanzas de verla sonreír de nuevo otra vez…

Ino: - no lo puede evitar mas y se pone a llorar en los brazos del rubio Hokage- Naruto la echo de menos- susurra-

Naruto: yo también Ino…- suspira tristemente- yo.. También.

Sasuke quería olvidar ese nombre que le dolía eschuchar, por eso, decidió que iría a entrenar a su grupo.

Sasuke: Bueno chicos, hoy aremos resistencia quiere decir que nos adentraremos en el bosque OK??- dijo un poco raro-

Irami que era la alumna de Sasuke y como no, estaba enamorada de el, se preocupo y le pregunto.

Irami: Sasuke-sensei, se encuentra bien?

Sasuke hizo un gesto positivo y les dio la señal para adentrarse en el bosque.

Sasuke: Vamos en marcha!!!!

Comenzaron a caminar y en el camino iban hhaciendo unas cuantas pruebas de resistencia, pero por un descuido de Sasuke, llegaron a un sitio que el no había estado nunca.

Sasuke: esto chicos volvamos que nos estamos alejando mucho de konoha- dice dándose cuenta que habían sobrepasado los limites de konoha-

Kyo: Sensei mire que bonito es este bosque!- señalando a un hermoso bosque en que solo habían árboles de cerezos florecidos.

Kyo era otro alumno de Sasuke, que a este le recodaba a Naruto.

Sasuke se sorprendió a ver eso.

Sasuke: un bosque de cerezo aquí… vaya que extraño- dijo extrañado-

Ayuki, que era otro alumno muy parecido a Sasuke, dijo fríamente.

Ayuki: vaya horterada- cruzándose de brazos-

Pero entonces un dulce aroma de flores los durmió rápidamente, al despertar Sasuke vio que estaba atado y delante de él había dos guardias, con unas hebillas en que salía un signo de flor de cerezo, al ver los guardias que se despertaba, uno de ellos dijo:

Guardia: Llamar a la Hanakage!- dijo gritando para que se enteraran los demás guardias-

Sasuke: Por que habéis hecho esto!-dijo cabreado y tocándose la cabeza adolorida-

Guardia: Nuestra Hanakage dijo que tú vendrías y que te diéramos la bienvenida.

Sasuke: POS DILE QUE ES UNA MALA EDUCADA CON SUS INVITADOS!!!!!!!- grito muy cabreado por el dolor de cabeza- por cierto y mis alumnos?- dijo preocupado-

Guardia: Los hemos devuelto a la Vila de Konoha sanos y salvos- dijo sin indiferencia-

De repente entro la Hanakage.

Hanakage: Tranquilízate Uchiha Sasuke – dijo seriamente-

Sasuke: - Sasuke no creía lo que veían sus ojos- eres… tu – dijo sorprendido-

Continuara….


	3. El corazón de la flor

**Capitulo3: El rencor del corazón de la flor de cerezo **

Sasuke no creia lo que veian sus ojos.

Sasuke: Sa….Sakura- tenia una expresión en la cara como si hubiera vsito un fantasma-

Sakura: Vaya vaya por fin nos encontramos...-dijo fríamente haciendo una señal para que los guardias lo soltaran-

Sasuke se quedo quieto, su cuerpo no se movía y tampoco podía hablar.

Sakura: -lo mira indiferentemente- tu, te vas a quedar ai todo el día??-dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta- ven conmigo.

Sasuke la seguía aun con estado de shock que, solo podía observarla, Sakura había cambiado mucho, tenia el cabello largo, recogido en una especie de moño en forma de flor de cerezo, llevaba un vestido sin mangas negro, muy ajustado que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas, mostrando las curvas bien formadas de su cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos muy ajustados también negros, y una especie de cinturón muy ancho de color rojo. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Sasuke fue su mirada, era apagada y triste.

Llegan a un bosque apartado de la Vila y Sakura paro en seco girándose hacia Sasuke, esto hace que el también pare en seco.

Sakura: sabes que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente no?- dijo muy fríamente-

Sasuke: asunto pendiente? –dijo este extrañada y embobado mirando a la chica-

Sakura: No recuerdas que humillación me hiciste pasar el ultimo día que nos vimos?- dijo apretando los puños-

Sasuke, al escuchar eso sale del estado de shock que.

Sasuke: - cierra los ojos- nunca olvidare el ultimo día que te vi...-hace una pausa- eres una egoísta Sakura, COMO POR UNA TONTERIA DE UN IDIOTA DE 15 AÑOS, HACES DAÑO A TATA GENTE! PENSAVAMOS QUE ESTAVAS MUERTA!! Y LLORAMSO MUCHO PRO TI!-dijo con dolor y abriendo los ojos-

Sakura: -se quedo impresionada por lo de "lloramos mucho por ti" acaso el lloro también, se pregunto así misma- Me da igual lo que digas -dijo tranquila y fríamente- tu me izistes mas daño que yo a todas esas personas juntas, acaso eras tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que lo que yo sentía por ti era muy fuerte?- pero alguien les interrumpe en ese momento-

Ayame: Sakura-sama- dice haciendo una reverencia- la llaman los ancianos, es un tema importante-

Ayame, era una joven kunoichi de 18 años muy guapa e inteligente, era la ayudante de la hanakage.

Sakura: Ayame vigila a Uchiha y que no salga de la Vila entendido- dijo con voz autoritaria-

Ayame: entendido Sakura sama- diciendo eso se dirige a Sasuke-

Sakura velozmente desaparece, dejando a un Sasuke pensando en las ultimas palabras de la chica "tu me hiciste mas daño que yo a todas esas personas juntas, acaso eras tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que lo que yo sentía por ti era muy fuerte?"pero ayame le saco de sus pensamientos.

Ayame: tu la conocías de antes si no me equivoco- dice apoyándose en el árbol en que esta sentado Sasuke-

Sasuke: la conocía – hace una pausa y mira tristemente al cielo- ya no la conozco-hace otra pausa- a cambiado tanto… pero doy gracias a dios que este viva…

Ayame: como era antes?- pregunto interesadamente-

Sasuke:-con una leve sonrisa en la cara por los recuerdos que pasaban en su mente- Era muy molestosa y pesada, pero también era una amiga increíble y era maravillosa abecés..- dijo esto con melancolía-

Ayame: eso es imposible de creer – dice mirando a Sasuke-

Sasuke: por que lo dices?- dijo interesadamente- como es ahora?

Ayame:- suspira- es muy egoísta con la gente, no confía en nadie, no sonríe nunca y es muy fría, sinceramente solo piensa en matarte- dice seriamente-

Sasuke: que? Matarme?- dijo sorprendido-

Se escucha la voz de Sakura detrás de ellos.

Sakura: Ayame ya puedes marcharte!- dijo en tono enojado-

Diciendo eso la joven Ayame desaparece.

Sakura: lo as entendido bien, quiero matarte Uchiha!-dijo fríamente-

Sasuke: Tu estas loca- dice levantándose y mirando a la chica extrañado-

Sakura: Quiero matarte para que mi corazón deje de pensar en ti!

Sasuke se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras, pero tuvo que volver rápido en si, por que Sakura comenzó a atacarle, ella había mejorado muchísimo, su forma de luchar había cambiado mucho, hasta el punto que Sasuke comprendió que se había hecho demasiado fuerte para el, ni con el sharingan la podía ver de lo rápida que era.

En un momento de descuido por parte de Sakura, Sasuke la intento atacar, pero en ese momento se le paralizo el cuerpo, no podía atacar y no entendía el porque, solo se le ocurrió esquivarla.

Sakura: HOO-dijo burlonamente- el gran Uchiha Sasuke no se atreve a atacarme-rió-mejor me lo pones así acabare con la angustia que tiene mi corazón, de forma mas fácil.

Sasuke:- se paro en seco- bueno si eso quieres –hace una pausa- MATAME!- grita- por que ya lo pase mal cuando el día que te fuiste no regresaste y el día de tu funeral, no quiero hacerte sufrir mas!- cerrando el puño con fuerza- MATAME SI ES LO QUE QUIERES- grita-

Todo paso muy rápido, Sasuke sintió que alguien le cojia la mano en la que llevaba su kunai y noto un frió y doloroso escalofrió por su cuerpo..

Continuara…


	4. Por que me haces esto a mí!

**Por que me haces esto a mí! **

Sasuke se quedo impactado, Sakura le había cogido su mano en la cual tenia un kunai y se la había clavado en su pecho, sakura no paraba de sangrar.

Sasuke: Sa……..Kura- en shock-

Sakura: Por fin…..-escupía sangre- por fin dejare de sufrir por tu amor….

Sasuke: Saku..ra- le caían lagrimas- no…- no podía hablar, mientras recostaba a la chica en sus brazos- TE AMO!-se mordía el labio para no seguir llorando.

Sakura:...de..masiado –tose- tarde… pero aun así gracias….-sonríe-

Sasuke: SAKURA NO! –Susurra- No… me hagas esto, quédate conmigo…. Sakura no por favor...ya pase por esto con mis padres ahora tu no!

Sakura: soy feliz…ojala me hubieras dicho esto antes.-comienza a llorar- pero…. No me dejes irme…te…amo.- sakura cerro los ojos y murió entre los brazos de sasuke-

Sasuke: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA!!- la estrecho en sus brazos mientras no paraba de llorar susurrando su nombre-

En ese momento todo se veía perdido para Sasuke, ya que por culpa de su venganza nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura y por sus estupideces la había perdido.

Sasuke, después de que sus ojos se secaran de tanto llorar, cogió a Sakura y se la llevo a Konoha.

Cuando sasuke entro a la torre del hokaje, naruto, hinata e ino se quedaron en shock, todos ya se habían dado a la idea de que sakura estaba muerta, pero era más impactante ver a sakura desangrada en los brazos de un sasuke destrozado.

Todo fueron lloros ese día, nadie se esperaba que la dulce niña que formaba el grupo numero 7 había fallecido y esta vez no había esperanza.

El día siguiente era un día nublado apunto de llover nadie sonreía ni hablaba, Naruto miraba todas las personas que habían venido al funeral de su queridísima amiga Sakura y hubo una cosa que le extrañó que Sasuke no estaba.

Naruto: Ino-chan sabes algo de Sasuke-kun??

Ino:-secándose las lagrimas- No, no lo e visto, pregúntale a Tenten que vive muy cerca suyo.

Naruto se dirija a Tenten que estaba mirando las nubes desde la ventana.

Naruto: Tenten sabes donde esta Sasuke??

Tenten no respondía, estaba como ausente.

Naruto: Tenten!!!

Tenten sale del estado ausente y se da cuenta de que Naruto la llama.

Tenten: Perdona Hokage-sama es que estaba pensando, que me decías?

Naruto: Tranquila todos estamos como tú...Te preguntaba si supiste algo de Sasuke-kun?

Tenten: La verdad es que ayer vi la luz de su habitación toda la noche encendida, creo que no durmió, o lo mejor se quedo dormido.

Naruto:...eso me preocupa mejor le are una visita para ver las razones que a tenido para no venir, asta luego Tenten.

Naruto se dirigió camino a casa de Sasuke-kun, una vez allí pico a la puerta y se dio una sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta.

Naruto: Sasuke-kun estas aquí?! Sasuke!!!-piensa: espero que no le aya pasado nada malo-

Entonces subió corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke y lo vio sentado en una silla mirando hacia las nubes negras que se avecinaban.

Naruto: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: que haces aquí Naruto-con voz fría-

Naruto: quería saber el motivo por el que no estas en el funeral de Sak-Sasuke le interrumpen-

Sasuke: CALLA! NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!-le cae una lágrima-

Naruto se acerca a el y se pone delante suyo.

Naruto: vaya entonces en el fondo la querías mucho verdad?- lo mira triste-

Sasuke: Como lo sabes?-mirando hacia el suelo-

Naruto: Nunca as derramado una lágrima por alguien...- mira las nubes-

Sasuke: Sabes que? Creo que toda mi vida he sido un egoísta...

Naruto: yo no creo eso Sasuke-kun...- evitando no llorar al acordarse de sakura-

Sasuke: ella siempre estaba llorando y preocupándose por mi y yo nunca me di cuenta asta que Itachi me venció...- apretó los puños-

Naruto: yo creo que por lo menos tendrías que ir a decirle adiós...- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando al suelo-

Sasuke: No...No quiero-intentado no llorar- No puedo decirle adiós...- le da un puñetazo a la pared-

Naruto: si que puedes, yo tampoco puedo pero si no lo ago estaré mas triste todavía!!!!-levantándose de golpe, con lagrimas en los ojos-

Naruto cogió a Sasuke del brazo y se la llevo asta donde se estaba celebrando la ceremonia.

Sasuke se quedo en estado de Shok al ver a la persona que mas quería en el mundo en un ataúd, se veía preciosa parecía que estuviera durmiendo, pero Sasuke salió del trance cuando escucho una voz detrás suyo le diecia

Voz: Parece una dulce flor de cerezo antes de abrirse

Era un hombre alto, llevaba un sombrero de paja que le tapaba la cara.

Voz: Era importante para ti esa chica?

Sasuke: Si, pero no me la merecía, le hice mucho daño- se muerde el labio-

Voz: tú la mataste no es así?

Sasuke se quedo impresionado

Sasuke: quien eres? Como lo sabes?

Voz: la mataste toda su vida, siendo frió y egoísta – ríe- Te gustaría que volviera a tu lado? crees que le podrías devolver la felicidad que perdió por tu culpa?

Sasuke: Por verla sonreír una vez mas aria cualquier cosa...cualquiera..., pero dime quien eres??-serio-

Voz: Acompáñame...si quieres que despierte...

Sasuke muy impresionado le sigue, llegan hasta el jardín de donde se celebraba el entierro, y paran detrás de unos árboles.

Sasuke: Dime quien eres y como puedo volver a verla otra vez viva!!!!!!-impaciente-

Voz: Soy...

Continuará...

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAA


	5. El nuevo principio,pasado y presente

**El nuevo principio, el pasado vuelve al presente**

Voz: Soy...

Poco a poco se quita el sombrero.

Sasuke: OROCHIMARU! Pensé que jiraya te mato!- se pone en guardia-

Orochimaru: La verdad, es que estuvo apunto, todo por culpa tuya traidor-lo miraba con cara de odio-

Sasuke:-lo mira fríamente-Entonces porque quieres ayudarme?-lo mira fríamente- acaso no te delate-ríe-

Orochimaru: No quiero ayudarte, pero esa chica me dará algo especial jejeje...- y se apoya en el árbol-

Sasuke: Grrr ya decía yo que tú no regalabas nada-mirada más fría y con odio-

Orochimaru: aceptas?

Sasuke: Si...acepto-no con mucha seguridad-

Orochimaru: bueno te are volver al pasado, cuando teníais 16 años..-le da la espalda-

Sasuke: si...- desconfiado-

Orochimaru formo unos sellos, sasuke sentía como le dolía mucho la cabeza, y de repente comenzó a escuchar voces..

Voces: Sasuke? Estas bien? SASUKE!!

Sasuke: mmmm-abre los ojos poco a poco y ve a un naruto y a una sakura de 16 años, enseguida se lanza a los brazos de sakura y la abraza como nunca-

Sakura:-Rojísima- Kakashi-sensei creo que sasuke no se encuentra bien-Inner Sakura: ME A TOCADO LA LOTERIA!!-

Naruto: Sasuke eres un aprovechado pervertido!!grrrrr- le comienza a dar golpes-

Sasuke: que me a pasado?- se pone de pie-

Naruto: jajaj etabas luchando contra sakura y te diste contra el arbol- ríe aun mas fuerte-

Sasuke: Eso quiere decir...-mira a sakura con una mirada dulce- que me ganaste y que te debo una cena sakura-chan –sonríe-

Sakura: Cena?? Sakura-chan??-Con cara asustada- Estas bien Sasuke-kun? Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- le toca la cabeza con cara preocupada-

Sasuke: Solo quiero...

Sakura: matar a itachi...-dice triste y agachando la mirada-

Sasuke se acerca mas a ella y le dice a dos centimetros de ella.

Sasuke: hacerte feliz Sakura-chan- decía mientras le dedica una sonrisa dulce-

Sakura:-sin decir nada y muy roja-

Naruto y Kakashi no se lo pensaron y cogieron a sasuke y se lo llevaron al hospital, pero mientras se lo llevaban sasuke le decía a sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura espérame a las 9 en el lago te tengo que explicar una cosa!!!!!

Sakura: no estas bien sasuke...- decía muy roja, Inner Sakura: PORQUE NO LE DISTES ESE GOLPE ANTESSS!!-

CONTINUARA!


	6. Solo me importas tu!

**Solo tú me importas**

Kakashi y Naruto arrastraban a Sasuke por Konoha.

Sasuke: SOLTARME!!!!!! YO ESTOY BIEN!!-gritaba desesperado-

Naruto: ya ya seguro! Ese golpe fue muy fuerte y encima le dijiste a Sakura-chan que la querías hacer feliz –te mira preocupado- estas muy mal –mira a kakashi- y si se muere?

Sasuke: y tú eres idiota!!- decía con odio a naruto-

Kakashi: cierto o lo mejor tiene un derrame cerebral!!- preocupado empiezan a correr más-

Naruto: BAKA!- le da un golpe- encima que me preocupo por ti!!

Sasuke: si te importara no me pegarías- con odio-.

Sasuke:-suspira- sois idiotas!!

Llegan al hospital y le cuentan todo lo sucedido a Tsunade, enseguida lo atienden y le hacen un reconocimiento.

Tsunade entra a la sala donde están Naruto y Kakashi.

Tunade: el esta bien, solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza, lo que me sorprende es lo que le dijo a Sakura- se ríe- o lo mejor ese golpe le hizo entrar en razón.

Naruto y Kakashi se miran.

Naruto: no se pero es extraño… bueno haber que ocurre, me voy a cenar Ramen y a ver a Hi….- ríe y sale corriendo- a nadie jeje.

Kakashi: de verdad que esta bien?- la mira preocupado-

Tsunade: si tranquilo, me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos- se dirige a su oficina-

EN EL LAGO

Eran las 9 y allí estaba sakura, con un vestido rosa pálido y muy ceñido al cuerpo, estaba preciosa y se sentó en la hierba a esperar a Sasuke.

Sakura:-susurra-mmm o lo mejor del golpe se olvido de venir…-se abraza las rodillas y suspira-

Detrás suyo se escucha.

Sasuke: Solo llego tres minutos tarde -sonríe- estas preciosa..

Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida al ver a Sasuke con un gran ramo de flores y una dulce sonrisa, encima le había dicho que estaba preciosa.

Sakura:-se quedo en silencio-

Sasuke: -se sentó a su lado y la miraba preocupado- que no te gustan las rosas? Que te encuentras mal?- le coje de la mano- eooo Sakura??

Sakura: Sa…suke…estas bien??- dijo asustada y feliz- o estoy soñando¿?-dice pellizcándose- no puede ser un sueño por que siento dolor.

Sasuke:-coje su brazo y besa el sitio en el que se pellizco- no quiero que vuelvas a sentir…dolor..

Sasuke se acerca mucho a ella, hasta que los dos pueden notar sus respiraciones y la besa, muy dulce y apasionadamente, ella le corresponde el beso, pero se separa rápidamente.

Sakura: Sa…suke…-sorprendida- estas jugando conmigo?-le cae una lagrima por la mejilla y se separa de el-

Sasuke al ver sus lagrimas apretó los puños.

Sasuke: Sakura… yo lo siento…. No quería hacerte llorar- le seca las lagrimas dulcemente y acaricia su mejilla- yo solo… e comprendido que te…. Te quiero….-la mira y se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente- no…. No solo te quiero.. si no que te amo- sonríe-

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras lo abraza muy fuerte y lo besa, el la corresponde, Sakura comienza a llorar pero esta vez… de felicidad.

Sakura: Gracias – sonríe muy feliz-

Sasuke: Gracias a ti por estar siempre a mi lado, no me dejes nunca – la abraza fuertemente-y… no llores solo sonríe.

Continuara!!


	7. La sorpresa y el trato

**La sorpresa y el trato**

**Prologo**

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Sasuke hizo el trato con Orochimaru, todo en Konoha había cambiado.

Sasuke se convirtió en capitán de los ANBU y arreglo todo el barrio Uchiha, donde se fue a vivir con su esposa, Sakura, que era la mejor ninja medico de Konoha.

Naruto se hizo Hokage y se caso con Hinata, que era profesora en la escuela de konoha, tenían una hija de un año de cabellos rubios ondulados y de ojos blancos a la que llamaron Alice Uzumaki. Fueron a vivir a la mansión Hyuga.

Shikamaru, también se hizo profesor, aun que para el todo seguía siendo problemático, se caso con Ino, que dejo de ser ninja para encargarse de la floristería y de su hijo Ryo Nara que tenia 10 meses.

Neji se marcho a la villa de la arena, donde hacia de corresponsal de Konoha.

Kiba se izo ANBU, era del grupo de rastreo. Se caso con una kunoichi de la villa y ya esperaban su primer hijo.

Choji se hizo profesor y abrió un restaurante en konoha de carne a la brasa.

Estaba oscureciendo y Sasuke Uchiha volvía a Konoha de una misión que duro unos días, entro a su casa.

Sasuke: Sakura?! Ya estoy en casa – decía dejando las llaves en una mesita-

Sakura: Sasuke no entres espera que salga!!!

Sasuke: -extrañado- que ocurre?

Sakura entra al recibidor y con una gran sonrisa lo abraza y le besa.

Sakura: cierra los ojos y deja que te guié- sonríe-

Sasuke: -ríe- me estas intrigando

Sakura lleva a Sasuke asta el comedor y le indica que ya puede abrir los ojos.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido al ver una exquisita cena con los platos que mas le gustaban, miro dulcemente a su mujer.

Sasuke: aquí pasa algo –sonriendo-

Sakura: siéntate –se hace la loca y se sienta delante de el-

Sasuke: va Sakura dime que es todo esto – comiendo la exquisita comida de su mujer-

Sakura: aaaaa luego tenemos que hablar –dijo con una mirada muy tierna a su marido-

Sasuke sabía que no era nada malo por que no notaba a su esposa preocupada, pero aun así estaba preocupado y después cenar y hablar animadamente de cuanto se querrían, de las misiones, de lo que harían estos días, etc., Sasuke se levanto y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

Sasuke: - le agarra la mano dulcemente- que era eso que tenias que decirme Sakura – la mira preocupado-

Sakura: - se sonroja levemente- veras…-suspira- hoy me e encontrado muy mal y me pase la mañana mareada y vomitando.

Sasuke agarro a Sakura al escuchar sus palabras y la tumbo en el sofá.

Sasuke: si te encontrabas mal por que hiciste toda esa comida para mi, Sakura no quiero que hagas tanto por mi – la mira con reproche y preocupación- es grabe lo que tienes?- agarra la mano de la chica y la besa-

Sakura:- se echa a reír- Sasuke yo aria esto y mas por ti – lo besa- y no, no es grabe – sonríe- bueno depende como te lo tomes – ríe-

Sasuke: depende?¿- la mira extrañado-

Sakura: Sasuke yo….- se muerde el labio inferior- estoy embarazada – observa la reacción del chico-

Sasuke se quedo como una estatua, con dos ojos como platos.

Sasuke: embarazada….. –susurraba- voy a ser padre?!! – abraza y besa a Sakura con mucha felicidad – vamos a tener un hijo!! – acaricia la mejilla de su mujer-

Sakura: esto… no – vuelve a morderse el labio inferior-

Sasuke: que?? – la mira extrañado- pero no estas embarazada?

Sakura:- comienza a reírse, al ver la expresión de su marido- estoy embarazada

Sasuke: entonces vamos a tener un hijo – sin entender nada-

Sakura: -no podía parar de reír- uno no, sino dos.

Sasuke: QUE?? – sorprendido y en shock- DOS??

Sakura:-asiente-

Sasuke: esto es increíble voy a ser padre y encima son dos – la abraza- no sabes que feliz soy de tenerte a mi lado- Te amo mi Sakura – susurra- te amo.

Sakura: yo también- sonríe de felicidad y acaricia el cabello de su marido-

Sasuke: que son niños o niñas? –la mira fijamente-

Sakura: niño y niña – sonríe-

Sasuke: la parejita –sonríe- y encima nacerán los dos a la vez y no abran peleas de primogénitos – acaricia la mejilla de ella- siempre lo haces todo perfecto, eres perfecta-sonríe-

Sakura: no no tu eres perfecto mi Sasuke-kun – sonríe con picardía-

Sasuke: buscas pelea señorita Uchiha – le hace cosquillas- por cierto – para y la mira dulcemente- como deseas que se llamen? Y de cuanto estas??

Sakura: estoy de dos meses y….. yo podría elegir el nombre de la niña y tú del niño-sonríe-

Sasuke:-se sienta a su lado y la abraza apoyándola en su pecho- como quieres llamar a nuestra hija? – acaricia su cabello rosado-

Sakura: Ayame Uchiha que te parece? –cierra los ojos-

Sasuke: es precioso – sonríe-

Sakura: y como quieres llamar a nuestro hijo?- acaricia el pecho de el-

Sasuke: Kyo Uchiha que te parece? – Abrazando un poco mas a su mujer-

Sakura: genial entonces se llamaran Ayame y Kyo Uchiha –sonríe-

Sasuke: Soy feliz des de que te conocí – besa la frente de la chica-

Sakura: yo también Sasuke, yo también – dice quedándose dormida en los brazos de su marido-

Una voz que los observaba desde lejos, susurraba al viento.

Voz: es hora de que me pagues por el favor Uchiha.

Continuara!!...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!


	8. Familia Uchiha

**La Familia Uchiha**

Habían pasado 16 años desde que Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron a sus dos hijos, habían sido todos muy felices, Sakura seguía siendo una gran medico y lo daba todo por sus hijos y su marido, Sasuke era un gran padre y general de los ANBU, los dos niños eran felices, fuertes y sanos, aun que esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho...

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y observo la cama en la que dormía, estiro los brazos intentando buscar a alguien al otro lado de la cama, pero para su desgracia no había nadie, miro al techo.

Sakura: no me acordaba que hace tres días que estas de misión….Sasuke-susurro- te echo demenos…

Se levanto algo triste de la cama, se vistió y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno que estaba compuesto por cereales, frutas y leche.

Sakura se sento a la mesa y se dispuso a desayunar, comenzo a escuchar unos pasos venir de el pasillo y vio entrar a su hija a la cocina.

Sakura: Buenos dias Ayame – le dedica una dulce sonrrisa, mientras deja su taza en la mesa-

Ayame: Buenos dias Mama – sonrrie al verla-

Ayame era una hermosa joven de 16 años y era aprendiz de ANBU, tenia fisicamente todos los rasgos de su padre, cabellera lagra negra, ojos negros y muy buen dominio del sharingan, la misma sonrrisa, la piel blanca como la nieve, inteligente, ordenada, calculadora, pero tenia la delicadeza, la dulzura y la alegria de su madre.

llevava su larga cabellera negra suelta y por sus frente le caian mechones como los de su padre, bestia con una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo uchiha detrás de la espalda ajustada al cuerpo que mostrava mejor su delicada y hermosa figura y unos pantaones cortos de color negro tambien ajustados, en cada mano llevava una muñequera negra y la pierna derecha la llevava vendada y era en la qual llevava la evilla de konoha.

Sakura: Y tu hermano se a levantao ya? –dice mirando el reloj- llegaremos tarde como no se de prisa –suspira-

Ayame:-bosteza y se sienta a desayunar- esta en la ducha mama –coje los cereales y se los pone en un vol con leche- porcierto como le va a Kyo el entrenamiento?

Sakura: Estupendo –rie- sera un buen ANBU medico para curarte las heridas.

Ayame: Dudo que alguna vez me hieran – dice con una semi sonrrisa en los labios-

Sakura: -suspira y sonrrie- eres como tu padre.

En ese momento entra Kyo con una toaya en la cabeza.

Kyo: Buenos dias – dice dirijiendose a su asiento al lado de ayame-

Kyo tenia 16 años igual que su hermana y era aprendiz de medicina ANBU, lo caracterizavan por tener un fisico mitad su padre y mitad su madre, tenia el pelo corto y negro como su padre, pero tenia los ojos verdes de su madre, era muy atractivo y solia vestir igual que su padre cuando era joven. Pero kyo tenia un gran problema, no tenia el sharingan.

Ayame: eres un dormilon hermanito –dice con una sonrrisa de maldad-

Kyo: por un dia que duermo mas que tu –rie tambien-

Ayame: y que vais hacer después del entrenamiento? –dice recojiendo su desayuno y llevandolo al fregaplatos-

Sakura: Yo voy a ir a ver a Naruto y Hinata –dice tambien cogiendo su desayuno-

Kyo: yo e quedado con Alice para ir a comer Ramen –dice ha un desayunando-

Ayame: Hay que admitir que haceis muy biena pareja, dos medicos locos por la medicina –rie-

Sakura: Kien lo diria, un Uchiha y una Uzumaki –rie- eso hace muchos años hubiera sido una locura.

Kyo: y tu hermanita cuando te buscaras a alguien que te soporte –dice riendo-

Ayame: j eje je muy gracioso Baka –se cruza de barzos apoyandose en la paret- yo no estoy para enamorarme, tengo k alcanzar mi objetivo de ser una general ANBU elite como nustro padre.

Sakura mira ayame y piensa sonriendo " cada vez es mas parecida a su padre" mira a Kyo y piensa " bueno el es muy parecido ami" rie.

Ayame: Bueno me voy al jardin a entrenar que mañana son las pruebas de acceso a los Anbu y tengo que entrenar.

Kyo: vale yo ya estoy madre asi que ya nos podemos ir.

Sakura le da un beso a su hija: cuidate Ayame, nos veremos a la noche.

Ayame: Adios y cuidaos –dice dirijiendose al gran jardin de entrenamiento de la familia uchiha-

Ayame comienza a entrenar todo tipo de tecnicas, pero después de llevar un rato entrenando nota una presencia y activa se sharingan, de repente alguien le tira quatro kunais, pero antes de que le llegen a tocar, ella coje dos kunais de su bolsillo y se posiciona detrás de su oponente, amenazandole con los dos kunais en el cuello.

Voz: has mejorado ayame, sobretodo as podido consegier el 3 sharingan tu sola.

Ayame: -guarda sus kunais y sorrie – hombre soy hija tuya recuerdas-

Sasuke: lo se y estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dice abrazandola-

Ayame: gracias padre –dice devolviendole el abrazo-

Voz: y dentro de poco te are conseguir el mangekyo sharingan… Uchiha Ayame..-susurra para si mismo-


	9. El Regreso de Sasuke

**El Regreso de Sasuke**

Sakura llego a su casa esa noche, Kyo la llamo y le dijo que volvería tarde, pensó en ir a comprar ramen para ella y su hija ya que estarían solas, pero... al entrar a casa vio algo que le preocupo mucho, todo estaba a oscuras y en el suelo habían unas velas que le indicaban el camino, se puso en guardia y siguió el sendero de velas. Llego por fin a donde acaba ese camino y vio que era la puerta de la cocina, al abrirla con cuidado se quedo muy sorprendida.

Sakura: Sa..sa.. sasuke! –se quedo sin saber que hacer, su marido había adornado muy románticamente la cocina, pétalos de sakura por todo el suelo, una rosa en la mesa y encima le había echo la cena-

Sasuke se levanta y le abraza por la espalda.

Sasuke: te eche de menos Sakura..-dice muy sensualmente- donde estabas?-le dice reprochando el no haber venido antes-

Sakura se da la vuelta y lo besa apasionadamente.

Sakura: mmm te eche tanto de menos que estaba apunto de ir a buscarte-ríe dulcemente-y fui a casa de Naruto y Hinata.

Sasuke: Como les va –la guía dulcemente asta la mesa, le aparta la silla y hace que se siente-

Sakura: Hinata esta embarazada –sonríe y se dispone a cenar-

Sasuke: Estoy contentos por ellos, me imagino que Naruto debe estar emocionadísimo gritándolo por todas partes –susurra- siempre es así de Baka.

Sakura: Pobre sabes que siempre a sido así jajaja lo que como sea niño tengo miedo que le ponga un nombre como Ramen o por el estilo – ríe-

Sasuke: Por cierto y como les va a la parejita- decía refiriéndose a su hijo Kyo y Alice la hija de Naruto.

Sakura: hacen muy linda pareja –sonríe dulcemente- se quieren mucho, pero... –su rostro se vuelve triste- por cierto donde esta Ayame?

Sasuke queda un poco intrigado por ese gesto.

Sasuke: esta arriba durmiendo, no a parado de entrenar durante todo el día –sonríe orgulloso- será un ANBU excelente mejor que yo creo, pero que pasa por que estas tan triste princesa?- dice preocupado-

Sakura: Sasuke... Ayame me preocupa mucho...-se levanta y se pone encima de la pierna derecha de su marido-

Sasuke la abraza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Sasuke: por que? A caso a pasado algo k no sepa –dice preocupado por como se comporta su mujer-

Sakura: es.. que es tan idéntica a ti cuando eras pequeño... abecés tiene ese carácter frió como el hielo con los de mas y... no le importan cosas que para una chica de 16 años son vitales... como el amor, siempre esta entrenando y no se da tiempo para ella.

Sasuke: Tu lo has dicho –sonríe dulcemente y mira a su mujer- es como yo... y yo encontré con el tiempo la persona que mas amo en el mundo – la besa- a ti –acaricia su mejilla- seguro que ella encontrara a alguien como yo te encontré a ti.

Sakura: te amo –dice mas tranquila- por cierto... ya que estamos solos... tengo una sorpresa en la habitación –ríe juguetonamente-

Sasuke: me encantan las sopesas princesita –la besa en la frente y se levanta con ella en brazos llevándola a la habitación de ambos- te amo mi reina –la besa mientras la estira con delicadeza en la cama y acaricia su rostro-

Sakura: mmm-suspira- te amo tanto...-lo beso mientras abraza su cuello-

Pasaron toda la noche amándose asta que quedaron dormidos uno abrazado al otro, sin saber los problemas que se avecinaban.

Voz: Pasado mañana comenzaremos con el ritual.

Voz2: Si...maestro los preparativos ya están listos.


	10. La Prueba ANBU

**La Prueba ANBU**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar la gran mansión Uchiha, Ayame cuando noto en su rostro los rayos del sol, se levanto y se arreglo, hoy tenia un día duro así que quería ir tranquilamente, una vez preparada bajo a la cocina hacer el desayuno.

Pero... al llegar abajo... se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Ayame: que haces Kyo? –Dijo sorprendida-

Kyo: No sabes la fiesta que hicieron papa y mama ayer –ríe- suerte que me levante a limpiarlo y hacer el desayuno –dice acabando de preparar la mesa para desayunar-

Ayame: pero... tú no tienes el examen asta esta tarde? Por que te levantaste tan temprano? -dice extrañada y sentándose-

Kyo se sentó al lado de su hermana y la miro preocupada.

Kyo: Ayame... tengo un mal presentimiento – dice tomando una tostada y mermelada-

Ayame: mal presentimiento?? –ríe- eso son tonterías o será que estas preocupado por mi? –Despeina a su hermano con la mano derecha-

Kyo: bueno espero que sea una tontería, pero tú, mama y Alice sois las chicas mas importantes para mí y no os quiero perder –abraza a Ayame-

Ayame: Kyo... –le devuelve el abrazo- no digas esas cosas, sabes que yo, mama y Alice-chan somos unas ninjas excelentes –mira su reloj- vaya... papa y mama no se an despertado aun y queda media hora para la prueva...-sonrrie- Kyo me arias un fabor?

Kyo: claro hermanita –continúa desayunando más animado- k quieres?

Ayame acaba de desayunar y recoge su plato.

Ayame: No despiertes a mama y papa hace mucho que no están juntos...

Kyo: que? Entonces te iras sola??

Ayame: Que me va a pasar a mí –ríe- o a caso quieres acompañarme?

Kyo recoge su desayuno.

Kyo: vamos –sonríe a Ayame-

Ayame: vamos hermanito –le despeina-

Después de diez minutos llegan a su destino, la academia ANBU, se podían observar a muchos aprendices de ANBU hablando entre ellos y varios coordinadores de la prueba.

Satoshi: Uchiha no ha venido tu padre contigo? –Dice uno de los coordinadores-

Ayame: No –ríe- echaba de menos a mi madre y no ha podido venir

Satoshi: ya veo-ríe- bueno dentro de nada comenzaremos la prueba, estas preparada?

Ayame: por supuesto –sonríe con superioridad-

Satoshi: eres una de mis mejores alumnas así que no me defraudes OK? – pone la palma de la mano abierta para que choque en ella-

Ayame: por supuesto sensei – choca su mano contra la de el -

Satoshi: por cierto como te va a ti Kyo?

Kyo: a mí bastante bien esta tarde tengo la prueba para entrar en la patrulla ANBU.

Satoshi: bueno teniendo a Sakura como madre seguro que eres extraordinario en el tema de la medicina.

Kyo: si mi madre es impresionante –sonríe-

De repente se escucha al coordinador principal y todos los presentes quedan en silencio.

Cordinador: La prueba de este año consistirá en hacer una misión de verdad, ahí –señalando una mesa llena de pergaminos- os darán vuestra misión y si la completáis con éxito estaréis aprobados, si tenéis alguna pregunta nos la podéis decir a alguno de nosotros –dice señalando a los coordinadores- ya podéis empezar!

Ayame: Kyo espérame aquí –dice hiendo a la mesa donde están las misiones-

Ayame se dirige a la mesa y uno de los coordinadores le da uno de los pergaminos, vuelve donde esta su hermano y lo abre.

Ayame comienza a leer el pergamino.

_Pergamino:_

_Tu misión será ir a la villa del Arroz a recoger un pergamino para el Hokage, es una notificación importante así que puedes tener alguna que otra emboscada._

_Iras sola, sin ningún otro ANBU para no crear sospechas._

_Atentamente el Hokage._

Akaemi una amiga de Ayame se acerca y le pregunta.

Akaemi: Ayame, con quien te ha tocado ir de misión? –Dice contenta-

Ayame: Pues... con nadie –se aguarda el pergamino de la misión-

Akaemi: k??-dice preocupada- Ayame todos vamos en grupo, leíste bien la misión?

Kyo: seguro que la leíste bien Ayame? –pregunta preocupado-

Ayame: si mira toma –le entrega el pergamino- léelo tú.

Kyo: es cierto, aquí pone escrito que para no llamar la atención tiene que ir sola. –Dice entregándole el pergamino-

Akemi: Ayame ten cuidado tu misión parece difícil- dice despidiéndose de ella y sonriéndole- nos veremos cuando vuelvas.

Ayame: cuídate Akaemi- hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse- Kyo yo ya estoy preparada así que me iré ya –besa la mejilla de su hermano- cuídate y que tengas mucha suerte esta tarde con el examen –sonríe- dile a mama y papa que no se preocupen que volveré pronto – y se dirige a marcharse, pero Kyo la toma del brazo-

Kyo: ten mucho cuidado Ayame... –sonríe tristemente-

Ayame. Lo are Kyo –y diciendo esto se va hacia su destino-

Kyo se dirige a casa, al entrar puede observar que aun sus padres están durmiendo.

Kyo: -suspira- cuando se enteren de que Ayame ya se a ido y de que es esta hora me mataran –ríe- pero.. Se lo merecen –mira su reloj- creo k estudiare un rato –sube a su habitación y toma los libros de medicina, baja las escaleras y se va al salón a estudiar-

Pasada una hora se escuchan ruidos en la planta de arriba, puertas que se abren y por ultimo a alguien bajar las escaleras.

Sasuke: Kyo! Y Ayame? –Dice preocupado desde la entrada del salón-

Kyo: la acompañe yo a la prueba –sonríe- me pidió que os dejara solos a ti y mama por eso no os despertamos.

Sakura entra al salón y se sienta al lado de Kyo.

Sakura: y como le fue?

Sasuke: eso que le hicieron hacer?-sentándose al otro lado de Kyo-

Kyo: Pues.. Veras la prueba de este año es hacer una misión de verdad –dice mirando a sus padres-

Sasuke: que?? –dice extrañado- bueno esta bien así se verán mas las cualidades, con quien le a tocado ir a Ayame?

Kyo: eso... es lo que me preocupa, la misión decía que tenía que ir sola... y era la única que ha tenido una misión así, todos iban en grupos.

Sakura: que?? –dice preocupada- y de que trataba la misión?

Kyo: pues.. Consistía en ir a una villa a buscar un pergamino importante para el Hokage.

Sasuke: no te acuerdas de la villa? –dice serio-

Kyo: no.. –Dice intentando recordar- no me acuerdo-

Sasuke se levanta y se marcha a su cuarto.

Sakura: Sasuke a donde vas? –Dice subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su habitación-

Sasuke: voy hablar con Naruto –le sonríe a ella mientras se viste- ayuda a estudiar a Kyo y no te preocupes Ayame es una experta ninja –la besa en la mejilla y se acaba de vestir-

Sakura: Sasuke si sabes algo de ella dímelo si? –le dice preocupada-

Sasuke: lo are –dice marchándose- Adiós –se escucha la puerta principal cerrarse-

Sasuke se dirige a la torre de hokage, una vez allí se dirige al despacho de Naruto y golpea la puerta-

Naruto: adelante – se ve a Arruto vestido como el cuarto hokage-

Sasuke: Naruto –dice sentándose en la silla de delante del escritorio-

Naruto: que pasa Sasuke te noto preocupado o por lómenos raro ya que no me as insultado –ríe-

Sasuke: Naruto sobre el examen de los ninjas ANBU...había alguna misión de entregarte alguna notificación importante? –lo mira seriamente-

Naruto: No.. Todo eran misiones tontas- para de hablar y piensa- a Sasuke ablando de notificaciones importantes... tienes que hacer una misión urgente –busca algo dentro de los cajones del escritorio- mmm donde estará lo deje aqui...

Sasuke: de que se trata –preocupado pensando en al misión de Ayame-

Naruto: de ir a buscarme una notificación importante a la villa de la arroz para mi, iras solo ya que no queremos levantar sospechas y ten cuidado creemos que nos están esperando apara atacarnos.

Sasuke se asusto al escuchar esas palabras y se quedo en silencio sin decir nada.

Naruto: Sasuke baka estas bien?? –dice extrañado-

Sasuke: Na... Naruto esa misión... Es la k Kyo me dijo que le había tocado a Ayame...-decía muy preocupado sin saber que hacer-

Naruto: QUE!!! –se levanta del escritorio- Sasuke estas seguro??? Esa misión es de tu rango! Y tu eres UN GENERAL! Sabes lo que significa!! Ayame esta en peligro!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!


	11. El chico desconocido

**El chico desconocido**

Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, se quedo congelado, solo podía pensar en su hija, en la segunda mujer que mas quería en el mundo... en la hija que había tenido con amada Sakura, que estaba en peligro le dolía el corazón... tanto le dolía que no escuchaba los gritos de Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto voy a perder a mi hija MIERDA!! Por que ha tenido que pasar esto!-comenzó a dar golpes al escritorio-

Naruto: Sasuke cálmate! –intentado pararlo- SASUKE!!

Sasuke: Sakura y Kyo me odiaran por esto y yo me odiare mas que todos juntos pero..– Se levanta- no voy a perder a mi hija – intenta salir por la puerta pero Naruto lo tira al suelo-

Naruto: SASUKE BASTA! –Dice tranquilizándolo y viendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas- Sasuke –dice levantando a su amigo- tengo un plan para solucionar esto y encima re cuerda de que la persona que ha ido en tu lugar a esa misión es Ayame, la mejor ninja después de ti.

Sasuke: si...-ríe tristemente- pero aun así... estoy preocupado, voy a ir a buscarla Naruto –dice con seguridad- no me quiero arriesgar a que le pase algo.

Naruto: No –lo mira seriamente- sabes.. Creo que tendríamos que esperar a que Ayame volviera.. Ya que de ella nadie va a sospechar, o acaso tu sospecharías de alguien como ella?- le dice con tranquilidad-

Sasuke: es cierto... envíale un águila mensajera con el mensaje de todo lo que a pasado, ella sabrá que medidas tomar.

Naruto: si tienes razón – coged un pergamino pequeño y escribe _"Ayame, soy Naruto, esa misión que estas haciendo, no la tendrías que hacer, desembolupala sin sospechas y camúflate para que no parezcas un ninja, ten mucho cuidado" _– hace sellos he invoca a una águila rastreadora, le pone la nota en la pata y la hace volar.

Naruto: espero que la reciba a tiempo- dice colocando una mano encima del hombro de su mejor amigo-

Sasuke: yo también –observando como se aleja el águila y pensando "Ayame...ten cuidado por favor"-

Ayame iba con gran velocidad a la Villa del Arroz, ya había pasado la Villa de la Arena, cuando decidió descansar, se suponía que tenia que llegar a la villa del arroz en 2 días y estaba apunto de conseguirlo en uno, después de llevar 10 minutos descansando iba a marcharse pero un águila se le poso en el hombro, Ayame pudo observar que el águila llevaba una nota en la pata y que era do konoha, y después de quitársela con delicadeza empezó a leerla.

Ayame: Así.. Que esta misión no era para mi –piensa "algo va mal"- y que me camufle –ríe- esta misión será divertida –diciendo eso, quita su hebilla de konoha que estaba atada en la pierna y la guarda en la mochila, después de deshacerse do todo aquello que la hiciera sospechosa, ve un rosal y toma una rosa poniéndosela delicadamente en el cabello- Bien demostrare en Konoha quien soy – y reanuda su viaje hacia la villa del Arroz-

Después de hablar con Naruto y tranquilizarse, Sasuke volvió a su casa ya casi de noche.

Sasuke: ya estoy en casa – intenta ocultar su preocupación-

Sakura sale a recibirle.

Sakura: Cariño...–Dice con tristeza-

Sasuke: como le fue a Kyo el examen? –Dice observando a su mujer-

Sakura: muy bien –intenta sonreír- y… ya sabes algo de Ayame – dice con tono de preocupación -

Sasuke: Tranquila, la misión que tiene es muy difícil pero podrá salir de ella lo se – sonríe- recuerda que es nuestra hija, y nuestros hijos son extraordinarios – dice abrazando a su mujer como si fuera un tesoro- yo se que ella estará bien y quiero que tu también lo pienses – besa su frente-

Sakura: Sasuke tengo miedo... Ayame puede ser muy fuerte pero... –dice agarrando más fuerte a su marido-

Sasuke: lo se...-acaricia el cabello de ella- pero debemos confiar en ella- le acaricia la mejilla- o acaso no te acuerdas que bien nos salimos aquel día cuando éramos genins luchando contra Zabuza.

Sakura: pero éramos tres –le reprocha, y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el-

Sasuke: es cierto...-besa a Sakura- pero debemos confiar en ella.

Ayame una vez llega a la villa del Arroz, se infiltra en el poblado y logra llegar a la torre del Kage sin ningún problema, disimuladamente llega asta la oficina de este y conversa con el, una vez a obtenido aquella notificación importante sale de la torre y se dirige a Konoha sin levantar sospechas, pero de repente, una vez cruzado la muralla de la villa, Ayame nota que algo abre su mochila y le roba el pergamino, era un águila, pero diferente a los de Konoha, el águila cuando se percata de que Ayame la a descubierto, sale volando rápidamente.

Ayame: Mierda... no te voy a dejar escapar –comienza a correr tras de el mientras susurra- Sharingan - se hacen visible sus ojos rojo intenso y los tres pequeños símbolos negros en cada ojo, lo sigue a gran velocidad-

Después de un buen rato persiguiéndolo, el águila comete un error y Ayame lo aprovecha para coger el pergamino y lanzarle un kunai para matarlo, pero alguien protege al pájaro cogiendo el kunai con la mano derecha.

Sin nombre: Vaya con que matando animales he?- sonríe- eso no se ve femenino para una chica tan bella

Ayame: Acaso es tuya esa maldita águila? – dice amenazadoramente-

Sin nombre: Así es princesa – silba llamando a su águila, esta se posa en su hombro-

Ayame: vaya...y a que se debe el honor que me robaras inútilmente?- dice burlonamente-

Sin nombre: soy un ladrón a caso no lo ves? –Dice desafiante, en posición de lucha-

Ayame: Un ladrón pésimo! y a quien voy a tener el placer de matar? – ríe seriamente-

Sin nombre: Tetsuya es mi nombre princesa –se posiciona de tras de ella para golpearla , pero ella es mas rápida y se sube a una rama haciendo el Katon, que el esquiva con dificultad-

Ayame: mi nombre no es princesa – se posiciona nuevamente detrás de Tetsuya y lo golpea en el cuello dejándolo inconciente- no te matare pero que sepas que me llamo Ayame idiota.

Tetsuya: Ayame... – diciendo esto queda completamente inconciente-

Ayame: Bueno es hora de ir a Konoha –antes de irse mira al joven de su edad que hay estirado en el suelo y se sonroja, tienes las mismas facciones que su padre, pero mas... finas, con un poco de ojeras y el pelo oscuro largo recogido por una coleta, bestia con una camiseta de malla y unos pantalones negros, encima llevaba puesta una capa marrón- sayonara Tetsuya –diciendo esto desaparece dirigiéndose a Konoha a gran velocidad-

WOOOO Como os quiero chicos !! Arigato por los comentarios!! Y pronto mas!


	12. El ataque

Ayame seguía corriendo mas atenta de lo normal, ya que si habían intentado robarle el pergamino una vez... por que no dos, cuando le quedaba medio día de camino para llegar a Konoha se detuvo, ya que noto la presencia de cuatro personas que la rodeaban.

Ayame: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste – susurro para ella misma las posiciones de cada uno de sus oponentes con su sharingan activado, sabia que estaba muy cansada de haber corrido horas sin parar, pero tenia que pensar en un plan rápido, lo único que podía hacer era esquivar y huir ya que los mas importante en ese momento para ella era ese pergamino, se ato fuertemente la mochila a ella y se susurro así misma- Ayame dalo todo por Konoha –sonrió-

Oponente Norte: Vaya... vaya... quien diría que Konoha fuera a enviar a esta princesita a buscar el pergamino – sonrió –

Ayame: A quién llamas princesita idiota? –Dice enojada y preparándose para cualquier ataque -

Oponente Sur: Vaya pero si es una Uchiha.. – ríe – tu padre es tan cobarde que no se atreve a venir que envía a su hija? – ríe mas fuerte – que patético es..

Ayame: Cállate! –grita apretando con fuerza sus puños – Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi padre!

Oponente Este: y por que no nos dejamos de juegecitos y la matamos ya? –Dice desenvainando su katana-

Oponente Oeste: mmm yo preferiría herirla y cuando este agonizando divertirnos con ella

Ayame: y a quien tendré el honor de matar –con una sonrisa de superioridad mira a los cuatro –

Los cuatro oponentes a la vez: al clan Kozumiko, pero nosotros te mataremos a ti Uchiha – se ponen en posición de atacar-

Rápidamente los cuatro se avecinan contra Ayame, eran muy rápidos y Ayame estaba demasiado cansada para esquivarlos a todos y menos sin ayuda así que lo único que hacia era correr y esquivar como podía hasta que su chacra fue disminuyendo y perdió su sharingan.

Ayame: mierda... esto no va bien –decía mientras corría- a este paso me atraparan y no abre llegado a Konoha – iba de árbol en árbol sin parar asta que una de sus piernas le fallo y callo al suelo, intento levantarse pero no pudo ya que sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, ese momento lo aprovecho uno de sus atacantes para dispararle dos kunais, los cuales se le clavaron en el brazo ya que lo utilizo de escudo-

Ayame se levanto como pudo y se apoyo en un árbol respirando agitadamente y viendo como sus cuatro oponentes se dirigían hacia ella.

Ayame: no puedo.. perder ahora.. ahora no! – dijo quitándose los kunais que tenia clavados en el brazo y cogiendo sus Kodachis, mirando con furia a los atacantes – no me matareis tan fácilmente – recordando lo que le dijo Sai amigo de su madre una vez "_para ser anbu no tienes que sentir nada y el dolor no es una excepción" _–

Ayame fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los cuatro soportando todo el dolor que sentía, salto rápidamente detrás de ellos y le clavo una de las kodachis a un atacante por detrás en la posición del corazón, dándole la muerte inmediata, ella sabia que si hacia eso era como suicidarse pero quería intentar si podría ser tan rápida de esquivar a los otros tres cuando vieran lo que había echo, efectivamente solo pudo parar el ataque de uno de los tres atacantes que le quedaban, pero...alguien paro el ataque de los otros dos.


	13. El Rescate

Ayame aprovecha y le clava una de sus kodachis a su enemigo en los órganos vitales, notaba que se estaba apunto de desmayar ya que entre el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, que no tenia chacra y lo cansada que estaba era algo normal. Antes de desmayarse se giro y vio quien era el que estaba luchando contra los otros dos.

Ayame: Pa...dre – sin poder evitarlo quedo inconciente en el suelo-

Sasuke se dio cuenta y se asusto tanto que acabo veloz mente con la vida de los otros dos atacantes. Sasuke fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hija y la tomo en brazos.

Sasuke: Ayame!! Ayame!! –la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho- mas te vale que te recuperes... si no juro que matare a Naruto por ser un idiota – diciendo esto con rabia y lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos, se dirigió veloz mente hacia Konoha –

Ya era de noche, Sasuke se dirigía velozmente a su casa donde le esperaban su esposa y su hijo ya el les dijo que iría a buscar a Ayame y no les dejo que fueran con el.

Sakura y Kyo que estaban en las puertas del clan Uchiha, se asustaron al ver a Ayame en los brazos de su padre inconciente y el rostro de preocupación de Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke!! –grito viendo a su hija- que le a pasado Sasuke! –miro con preocupación a su hija-

Kyo: madre... esta muy debilitada y las heridas que tiene en el brazo no me gustan nada – dice revisando muy preocupado a su hermana aun en los brazos de su padre-

Sakura: Sasuke llevémosla a casa yo y Kyo nos encargaremos de ella – le da un beso en la frente a Ayame- prometo que te vas a poner bien.. mi niña

Sasuke la mira y se muerde el labio al verla así, rápidamente comienzan a correr hacia casa. Una vez dentro, la llevan a su habitación su habitación, Kyo le pido a su padre que se quedara fuera mientras Sakura y el se ocupaban de Ayame. Tardaron como una hora en cavar, hora que para Sasuke fue eterna, en ese rato pensó en por que Ayame tubo que recibir esa misión, en ese momento se le paso por la cabeza la imagen de Orochimaru.

Sasuke: no pienses tonterías... Sasuke – decía pensando que esa teoría era una tontería-

Kyo sale de la habitación y va al salón donde estaba su padre.

Sasuke: como esta? – lo mira preocupado-

Kyo: bien lo que estaba era agotada, ya que solo tenia tres heridas grabes – decía sentándose al lado de su padre- padre... e estado pensando que… lo de el sorteo de misiones era un fraude...-dice mirando al suelo-

Sasuke: yo también Kyo... –lo mira mas aliviado al saber que su hija esta bien- se nota que eres mi hijo –dice despeinándolo-

Kyo: Padre... – lo mira seriamente- voy a proteger a Ayame como sea…

Sasuke: yo también Kyo... yo también – dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Ayame- voy a ver a tu hermana y vete a dormir que se te ve cansado Kyo – le dice con una mirada dulce mientras sube las escaleras-

Sasuke al entrar al cuarto de Ayame vio como su esposa acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de su hija, al ver que todos sus seres queridos estaban a salvo, se sentó al lado de su mujer y la abrazo.

Sakura: Sasuke... –se apoyo en el pecho de el-

Sasuke: Sakura... tendría que haber salido antes a por ella y no hacerle caso a Naruto – oculta su rostro en el hombro de ella-

Sakura: te equivocas Sasuke… Piensa en que hubiera pasado si tu hubieras sido ella – ríe tristemente- te hubieras ofendido muchísimo.

Sasuke: lo se… Pero es que no soportaría perderos a ninguno de los tres –dice mirando a su mujer-

Sakura: Sasuke... – lo besa- lo se

Kyo: Mama Papa iros a dormir que mañana teneis que ir a trabajar ya me quedo yo con ella – dice sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de su hermana y mirando dulcemente a sus padres-

Sakura y Sasuke dejaron a Kyo cuidando de Ayame mientras ellos fueron a dormir.

Kyo miraba a su hermana y sintió rabia dentro suyo al verla tan delicada y tan indefensa en esa cama.

Kyo: Ayame prometo encontrar a la persona que te ha echo esto… – decía tomándole una mano, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba el cabello de ella hasta que se quedo dormido-


	14. El Trato

Hola!!! Chicos Os Quiero!!! Gracias por los comentarios !!

Y una aclaración, Las Kodachis son una especie de katanas pequeñas apara los que no lo sepan besos!!

Ayame se despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, notaba como los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana le daban directamente a los ojos, le costo abrir los ojos completamente, comenzó a observar la habitación y supo que era la de ella.

Ayame: por fin en casa –susurro tristemente- seguro que papa se a enfadado conmigo por fallar en la misión y Naruto por supuesto – mira hacia el lado izquierda de su cama y ve a Kyo tomándola de la mano y dormido sentado en la silla apoyando su cabeza en la cama- Te e preocupado mucho hermanito lo siento.

Kyo abre lentamente los ojos y al ver Ayame despierta sonríe.

Ayame: Desde cuando el medico se duerme a la hora de cuidar a su paciente – dice en broma –

Kyo: des de que el paciente eres tu idiota – dice levantándose de la cama y la abraza fuertemente- Te quiero hermanita

Ayame: Kyo...-se sorprende a la ración de su hermano- yo también hermanito tonto – dice riéndose-

Kyo reviso a Ayame, vio que estaba perfectamente y sus heridas del brazo estaban cicatrizando como debía ser aun que aun podían abrirse, después de comer al ver que Ayame podía levantarse y moverse bien, decidió ir a ayudar a su madre al hospital e infórmale de como estaba Ayame.

Kyo: Ayame no salgas, no te muevas de el sofá Y! –se acerca a ella y le estira fuertemente de la mejilla- ni se te ocurra entrenar!!

Ayame: je je me lees el pensamiento hee –sonríe- dale un gran beso a mama

Kyo: pórtate bien tontita, papa esta de reunión con Naruto y no podrá venir, así que estarás sola hasta la hora de cenar –dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la misión- cuídate hermanita

Ayame: por una vez en la vida te are caso Kyo – ríe- adiós!

Kyo: Más te vale – sonríe también- Adiós Aya

Ayame tomo un libro de la estantería sobre ninjutsu y se acomodo en el sofá, se leyo dos o tres paginas hasta que empezó a pensar en la reunión de su padre y Naruto, y si la reunión era para que no la aceptaran en la ANBU ya que había fallado la misión?, de repente Ayame paro de pensar ya que sintió una presencia detrás suyo, hacia ver que continuaba leyendo mientras que con una mano tomaba una de sus kodachis (que siempre llevaba encima), cuando sintió a al individuo detrás suyo se volteo para atacarlo, no se acordaba que tenia el brazo herido así que sin querer soltó su Kodachi, pero se sorprendió mucho al no ver nadie detrás suyo y no notar la presencia, se giro y no le dio tiempo a racionar, un hombre le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago dejándola exhausta.

Ayame: aggh.. –abrazándose el estomago por el dolor-

El atacante la tomo con una mano del cuello y la estampo en la pared de enfrente, Ayame se levantó sintiendo un gran dolor que ignoro y miro seriamente con su Sharingan activado a su atacante.

Ayame observo a su oponente, tenia el cabello negro y largo y ojos de serpiente, cosa que la extraño mucho.

Ayame: Quien eres –decía enojada y en posición de lucha-

?¿?: Si consigues hacerme un solo rasguño te diré quien soy – decía mientras se dirigía a atacarla-

Ayame lo esquivo sin dificultad y salto detrás del sofá para agarrar su otra Kodachi, en el momento que se agachaba creo un bunshin y este salo a atacar al individuo, mientras Ayame se arrastraba por el suelo, cuando el individuo se dio cuenta de que era un bunshin, no pudo esquivar el ataque de la verdadera Ayame que le había atravesado el hombro con la Kodachi.

Ayame: contento? –dice quitando la Kodachi de su hombro- dime quien eres!

?¿?¿: Sasuke a dado vida a alguien mejor que el –ríe – me gustaría verte luchar enserio y – hace una pausa- no lo dudes que lo aras.

Mientras Ayame estaba extrañada por las palabras de aquel hombre, ese mismo aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estomago y Ayame impacto en la pared, le quito las Kodachis mientras Ayame recuperaba el aire y la tumbo en el suelo, posicionándose encima de ella mientras le apretaba contra el suelo las muñecas.

?¿?: Sabes... eres preciosa –decia mientras la observaba y con la lengua lamia su cuello–

Ayame: SUELTAME! –Grito con furia e intentándose librar de su atacante-

?¿?: Yo de ti escucharía lo que voy a decir ya que es algo que te interesara mucho – le susurra en el oído-

Ayame solo intentaba soltarse, pero el peso que ejercía el hombre sobre ella le impedía hacerlo.

?¿?: Después de que haga lo que voy hacer odia, haz que nazca un sentimiento de venganza, entrena mucho, hazte mas fuerte y búscame para obtener el poder necesario para recuperar lo que te importa –le dice mientras vuelve a dirigirse a su cuello-

Ayame: Quien eres!! Y que vas hacer! – dice forrajeando contra el-

El individuo la muerde produciéndole un gran dolor en el cuerpo, como si fuera veneno.

Ayame: ah!!!!!!!!! –grita al sentir el dolor que la va matando lentamente-

?¿?: Sello de la vida y la muerte –dice mientras hace unos sellos y en el suelo al rededor de Ayame sale una especie de símbolos antiguos, los cuales también van apareciendo en el cuello de ella-

Ayame: AH!!!!!!!!!!!-grita todo lo que puede-

?¿?: Si llegas a sobrevivir con este sello serás invencible –sonríe levantándose de encima de Ayane y dirigiéndose a la ventana del jardín- dile a tu padre de mi parte que trato eres tu –sonríe- si sobrevives claro, por cierto mi nombre es Orochimaru – dice desapareciendo-

Ayame : Oro...chi...maru – decía apretándose el lugar donde había sido mordida fuertemente- Ahg...ahg... –decía sin parar de moverse de un lado a otro, sentía como si fuera a morirse-

Estuvo como media hora sufriendo pro ese dolor intenso que recorría su cuerpo des de el cuello, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas y quedo inconciente pero sintió que la llamaban antes de hacerlo.


	15. Morir o vivir

Pasaron cuatro horas desde que Sasuke se encontró a una agonizante Ayame en el suelo y dos horas des de que recibieron aquella gravísima noticia, Ayame podía morir en cualquier momento.

Después de escuchar la noticia en los labios de Tsunade, Sakura se desmayo de no poder soportar el dolor al pensar que su hija iba a morir y fue llevada por Shizune a una habitación mientras se recuperaba, Sasuke y Kyo se quedaron en la sala de espera con Naruto, Hinata y su hija Alice que hacia poco mas de media hora que habían llegado, Sasuke no lo podía aguantar mas y tapo su cara mientras lloraba amargamente, Kyo intentaba aguantar ya que sus ojos le dolían una barbaridad por intentar evitar sus lagrimas.

Naruto: Ne teme seguro que saldrá de esta.. – dice sentándose y abrazando a su mejor amigo-

Kyo: yo.. Voy a tomar el aire... no me encuentro bien –digo un apagado Kyo que ya no podia aguantar mas su llanto-

Alice: Kyo.. espérame que te acompaño – dijo tomando un brazo de Kyo-

Kyo: Gracias..Alice – sonríe tristemente-

Después de salir del hospital Alice y Kyo se dirigieron a una banca en los jardines de el hospital, una vez sentados Kyo miro a Alice y la abrazo ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

Kyo: Por... por que! –gritaba entre llanto- por que le pasan estas cosas solo a ella, me hice medico para proteger a las personas que amo ya que... ya que no soy bueno para la lucha y no tengo el Sharingan... pero aun así... cuando la hieren.. me siento como si yo fuera un cero a la izquierda! –abraza a Alice mas fuerte- no.. sirvo para nada..

Alice aparta lentamente a Kyo y le da una bofetada.

Alice: BAKA!! Eres el mejor medico de konoha después de Tunade y tu madre! Ayame te daria un par de puñetazos si te escuchara –dijo una enfadada Alice-

Kyo: A...Alice-dijo sorprendido al ver la ración de ella-

Alice: No soporto verte así... a mí también me duele el echo de perder a mi mejor amiga... pero... –cierra los ojos- tenemos que ser fuertes Kyo-

Kyo: gracias..-la besa y la abraza acomodándola en su pecho-

Alice: Te quiero Kyo...-decía acariciándole el pecho-

Kyo: yo también a ti Alice –decía pensando " _Ayame… ni se te ocurra morirte…_"-

En el hospital, Tsunade entro a la sala de espera, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron hacia ella con preocupación.

Sasuke: Como esta mi hija! – dice un desesperado Sasuke-

Tunade: -suspira- Sasuke... puedes venir un momento a la habitación de Ayame... quiero enseñarte una cosa – le da la espalda y se dirige a la habitación donde se encontraba Ayame-

Sasuke la sigue y queda en shock al ver a su hija conectada a tantas maquinas y en tan mal estado, se sienta al lado de ella y le toma de la mano.

Sasuke: Ayame... –dice mientras lagrimas de dolor vuelven a salir de sus ojos- que le a ocurrido Tsunade –mira a la nombrada-

Tsunade: Sasuke...-dice mirando por la ventana del hospital- mírale la parte del cuello izquierdo a Ayame... y dime si reconoces lo que se encuentra en el.

Sasuke con temor de esperarse lo peor comenzó a apartar el cabello que ocultaba esa zona y efectivamente se encontró con lo peor... un sello de la única persona que le podía destrozar la vida...

Sasuke: por que a mi hija... –apretaba fuertemente la mano de ella- por que!!!!!!!!-grito fuertemente-

En ese instante Ayame no se enteraba de nada de lo que ocurría, ella estaba en un lugar oscuro, no entendía que había pasado ni donde estaba solo sabia que sentía dolor en el cuerpo, se levanto y empezó a caminar sentía como si alguien la llamara pero pensó que seria por culpa del dolor, después de caminar aproximadamente una hora comenzó a ver una luz, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar allí y se sorprendió al ver lo que vio.

Ayame: es precioso...

Era un gran jardín de rosas, al entrar pudo notar que todo el dolor que sentía antes había desaparecido, se dirigió al centro de el jardín donde había un bonito lago y se sentó debajo de un árbol para descansar.

Ayame: Esto es tan agradable.. –susurro cerrando los ojos-

?¿?:Te estaba buscando

Ayame se sorprende al ver a alguien sentado a su lado tan de repente, era un hombre con el cabello recogido en coleta, piel morena con ojeras en los ojos y le recordaba a su padre y a alguien mas..

Ayame: Quien eres? – dice levantándose y alegándose preventivamente de aquel hombre-

?¿?: -ríe- me llamo Uchiha Itachi

Ayame: Uchiha Itachi?? – se sorprende- eres familiar mio¿?

Itachi: Vaya como se nota que mi hermanito sigue odiándome... –dice mirando al cielo-

Ayame: hermano? –dice mas extrañada – mi padre no tenia hermanos o si?

Itachi: si que tenia lo que pasa que me odia demasiado para reconocerme como tal –sonríe tristemente-

Ayame: por que? –digo sentándose al lado de Itachi ya cogiendo mas confianza-

Itachi: no es momento de hablar de este tema, ya te lo explicara tu padre – hace una pausa- Ayame.. te e llamado o mejor dicho te e traído asta aquí para explicarte algo importante, recuerdas quien te hizo esto –dice acariciándole el sello del cuello-

Ayame: si...-hace una pausa sonrojada - Itachi... estoy muerta? –dice tristemente mirando al lago-

Itachi: no..y si depende tu elección –mira el lago también-

Ayame: mi... elección?-dice mirando confundida a Itachi-

Itachi: así es.. el sello que te a puesto ese ser... se le llama el sello de la vida y la muerte, ese sello es el mas poderoso de todos ya que la persona que lo pose tiene el poder de controlar la vida de las demás personas, pero el verdadero objetivo de ese hombre es apoderarse de tu cuerpo cuando lo controles, eso es lo que intento hacer con tu padre..-la mira-

Ayame: con mi padre?? Mi padre también tiene un sello? – dice extrañada mirandolo- el nunca nos a contado nada sobre eso!

Itachi: tu padre para matarme a mí quería poder...-la mira tristemente- y de la única manera que pensaba que podría obtenerlo era junto ese monstruo, por eso Orochimaru le puso el sello del cielo.

Ayame: el sello del cielo??-decía sin comprender nada-

Itachi: el sello del cielo era un prototipo de sello que tenia que llegar a ser como el tuyo, pero Orochimaru no tenia poder suficiente como para que fuera así, encima Sasuke estropeo sus planes –se acomoda mas en el árbol-

Ayame: volviendo al tema de antes cuales son esas dos opciones? –dice decidida-

Itachi: rendirte y quedarte aquí osease morir o.. luchar y estropear los planes de Orochimaru sin que nadie levante sospechas –dice tranquilamente-

Ayame: por que sin levantar sospechas? Eso no lo e entendido – con cara de no entender nada-

Itachi: No sabemos que planea Orochimaru, puede que utilice a alguien contra a ti o mate a un ser querido tuyo... hay que ir con cuidado – la mira seriamente-

Ayame: entonces elijo luchar obviamente pero... estoy sola en esto? –dice mirando las nubes-

Itachi: no –le pone una mano en el hombro- yo te ayudare si tu me ayudas a mí –sonríe-

Ayame: ayudarte? A que? –le dice extrañada-

Itachi: no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver ahora se nos acabo el tiempo -sonríe – ahora vuelve hacia la oscuridad y busca el camino de vuelta a casa, si te pierdes cierra los ojos y sigue la voz de tu padre – le dice despeinándola cariñosamente-

Ayame: Itachi una pregunta... por que me ayudas o mejor dicho por que me has salvado de la muerte?

Itachi: Por que te ayudo? Pues... pro que siempre os cuido a los cuatro –sonríe- y de la muerte te as salvado tu sola... ya que aun que no lo creas Ayame eres muy fuerte al igual o mas que tu padre, yo solo te e guiado pero tu as elegido el camino.

Ayame: gracias tio itachi –dice cariñosamente levantandose contenta y se dirige corriendo a la oscuridad- nos volveremos a ver! –desaparece entre la oscuridad-

Itachi:-mira el cielo y dice tristemente- Sasuke...por que siempre tienes que pasarlo mal? Y por que Ayame a tenido que nacer con sangre descendiente de el primero...–mira en la dirección por donde se a marchado Ayame- no voy a consentir que sufras mas hermano.. –desaparece también-

Ayame se ve envuelta de oscuridad por todas partes y cierra los ojos al sentirse perdida, recuerda las palabras de Itachi "_cierra los ojos y concéntrate, escucharas la voz de tu padre que te guiará"_

Ayame: no escucho nada –susurro para si misma, pero rato después por fin escucho a su padre ... estaba llorando- padre... ahora voy espérame – comenzó a correr con los ojos cerrados hacia donde provenía la voz de su padre, de pronto sin saber por que tenia los ojos cerrados y notaba que estaba estirada, escuchaba los sonidos de unas maquinas y la mano de alguien que acariciaba su cabello, abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver que era su padre- Hola papa – dijo débilmente-

Sasuke: Ayame –la abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello-

Sakura en esos momentos entraba a la habitación.

Sakura: Hija! –corrió hacia ella abrazándola también-

Ayame: donde estoy? –dice acostumbrándose al lugar-

Sakura: en el hospital cariño –decía feliz examinando a Ayame-

Sasuke: llevas ya una semana en el hospital –decía aun tomandole la mano-

Ayame: estoy contenta de haber vuelto a casa –sonríe-

Sasuke y Sakura se miran, y luego la miran a ella sonriéndole.


	16. Secretos

Secretos

**Secretos**

_Ayame: estoy contenta de haber vuelto a casa –sonríe-_

_Sasuke y Sakura se miran, y luego la miran a ella sonriéndole_

_--_

Sasuke: Ayame que ocurrió esa tarde? – dice Sasuke tomando la mano de su hija –

Sakura: - la mira preocupada – Quien te hizo eso? – pregunta sabiendo la respuesta pero sin querer admitirla –

Ayame: - toca su cuello al recordar lo que ocurrió – creo que antes me tienes que explicar tu muchas cosas padre – mira a su padre-

Kyo se despido de Alice que necesitaba descansar y fue a ver como se encontraba a su hermana, pero dejo la puerta entre abierta al escucharla hablar, no sabia por que pero presentía que no debía entrar.

Sasuke: - entendió a la perfección a que cosas se refería su hija, toco su cuello y cerro sus ojos con rabia – veras… cuando era joven, por un tema que no deseo recordar – hace una pausa – quise poder… así que deje a todas las personas que me importaban y me fui con un ser miserable llamado Orochimaru. Ese ser me puso este sello – Sakura agarra la mano de Sasuke al recordar el momento en que Orochimaru creo el sello en el, Sasuke lo nota, así que la mira tristemente y luego mira a su hija – este sello me destrozo la vida, aparte ese hombre solo quería que dominara el sello a la perfección para apoderarse de mi cuerpo y eso no lo permiti.

Kyo se sorprendió al escuchar el relato de su padre.

Ayame: El tema que no quieres recordar es Itachi verdad? –dice mirando hacia el techo –

Sasuke: Como sabes eso?? – dice sorprendido – Quien te lo a contado?

Ayame: No ha sido nadie de Konoha – mira a su padre – no se si me creerás pero ha sido el mismo quien me lo a contado - Sasuke y Sakura la miran extrañados- aun asi ese no es el tema principal, padre – mira fijamente a Sasuke – Quiero saber si tu hiciste un trato con Orochimaru.

Sakura mira a Sasuke y el mira al suelo apretando los puños de rabia.

Sasuke: creo que es el momento de revelar mi secreto – Sakura, Ayame y Kyo quedan sorprendidos por esa respuesta, se levanta y camina hacia la ventana, se queda observando el paisaje y suspira – Hace 16 años…cuando se separo el grupo 7 hicimos una prueba para ver si habíamos mejorado, ami me toco pelear con Sakura – la mira y sonríe tristemente – lo recuerdas?

Sakura asiente extrañada por el comportamiento de su esposo.

Sasuke: Ese día lo viví dos veces…- las mira tristemente –

Sakura: A que te refieres? – más extrañada todavía –

Sasuke: Ese día yo te gane en la batalla Sakura y te hice mucho daño, pero no físico si no… - posa su mano encima del corazón – aquí.

Sakura: Sasuke te equívocas ese día te diste un golpe y quedaste inconciente – dice sin entender nada –

Sasuke: - niega con al cabeza – Eso es lo que todos creéis.

Sakura: Pero… - fue interrumpida por Sasuke –

Sasuke: Cariño déjame continuar y entenderás por que desperté de la manera que lo hice ese día después del golpe – Sakura lo mira y asiente – Ese día desapareciste de Konoha y no supimos nada de ti, pasaron 3 años y por las pruebas que teníamos te dimos por muerta – se acerca lentamente a ella y la abraza dulcemente – en ese entonces me di cuenta de que había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo – Sakura le devuelve el abrazo ya que sentía que Sasuke estaba sufriendo al explicar el relato- yo era en ese entonces un jounin y daba clase a tres niños, en un entrenamiento fuera de Konoha llegamos a un bosque de cerezos muy extraño, ese bosque albergaba una villa, la villa de Hana, fui capturado por los guardias de esa villa y fue cuando te vi otra vez – se arrodilla delante de Sakura, esta se le queda mirando sin entender nada – eras la Hanakage de esa vila, cuando me viste –recuerda ese momento doloroso – me dijiste que me odiabas y que deseabas matarme.

Sakura: Eso es imposible yo nunca te diría eso! – dice sorprendida –

Sasuke: Eso es por que no lo viviste – acaricia su mejilla dulcemente y le sonríe débilmente – déjame acabar – ella asiente confundida – al final batallamos… - dice sentándose al lado de su esposa – tu tomaste mi kunai – hace una pausa y agarra mas fuerte la mano de su esposa – y te lo clavaste en el corazón…. – la mira con ojos cristalinos - moriste en mis brazos…

Sakura: - sin entender nada acaricia la mejilla de su esposo – Eso es imposible… amor yo estoy aquí, viva, contigo, lo que dices no puede ser, debe ser un sueño que tuviste mientras estabas inconciente – sonríe débilmente –

Sasuke: - volvió a levantarse para no perder la compostura – No Sakura, todo eso paso y se que no fue un sueño.

Sakura: entonces si no es un sueño – se levanta y lo mira preocupada – por que estoy viva?

Sasuke: Cariño – se posiciona delante suyo – eso es por que hice un trato con Orochimaru – dice dolorosamente –

Sakura: Que? – se sorprende y Sasuke la abraza

Sasuke: Cuando fui a tu funeral, lo encontré allí, me dijo que había la posibilidad de volver al pasado, justamente el día que se separo el grupo 7, yo como entenderás quería recuperarte y me daba igual como así que acepte su trato.

Sakura: Trato? – dice mas sorprendida aun –

Sasuke: Si… el trato era – hace una pausa - devolverme al pasado para recuperarte a cambio de algo que nosotros le daríamos – Sasuke por miedo a que Sakura lo rechazara, le dijo espontáneamente - Debes comprenderme quería recupérate… perdóname por ser tan egoísta… - acaricia la espalda de su esposa –

Sakura: - quedo totalmente sorprendida al enterarse de todo ese relato, si todo eso se lo hubiera contado cuando tenían 16 años, de seguro que le hubiera gritado y saldría corriendo a llorar a su habitación, pero ya era una mujer y había madurado mucho, así que medito todo lo que le había dicho su marido, después de estar un par de minutos en silencio lo entendió todo, se separo de el y lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke: Sakura… - dijo dolido – perdóname…

Sakura: - negó con la cabeza – no tengo que perdonarte nada – Sasuke la mira sorprendido – yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo – sonríe dulcemente – Si no lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos juntos ni seriamos felices, tampoco tendríamos a los estupendos hijos que tenemos – acaricia su rostro – Sasuke verdad que Orochimaru te engaño a ti una vez en el pasado? – Sasuke asiente – Pues nosotros le engañaremos a el.

Sasuke: No me arrepiento de haber vuelto al pasado y recuperarte, quiero que lo sepas – le besa – Sakura sonríe –

Ayame: - sonríe al ver la escena – padre… madre – dice al recordar algo –

Sasuke: Ayame no dejaremos que Orochimaru te toque – le acaricia la mejilla –

Ayame: - niega con al cabeza – Como podemos suponer yo soy el trato… y…

Sasuke: Pero no dejare que se vuelva acercar a ti mi princesa.

Sakura: te protegeremos – le sonríe dulcemente acariciando su cabello –

Ayame: - vuelve a negar con la cabeza – Que Orochimaru vuelva no me importa…

Sasuke: entonces hija que te preocupa? – dice extrañado –

Ayame: No quiero que Kyo se entere de esto… - agarra la sabana arrugándola –

Sakura: Por que?... – dice preocupada –

Ayame: Por que… no quiero que se preocupe por mí… no… soportaría perderlo… -dice tristemente… -

Kyo: Ayame te demostrare que puedo cuidar de ti… te defenderé – Susurra al aire y se marcha -


	17. Malas Noticias

_Sasuke: entonces hija que te preocupa? – dice extrañado –_

_Ayame: No quiero que Kyo se entere de esto… - agarra la sabana arrugándola –_

_Sakura: Por que?... – dice preocupada –_

_Ayame: Por que… no quiero que se preocupe por mí… no… soportaría perderlo… -dice tristemente… -_

_Kyo: Ayame te demostrare que puedo cuidar de ti… te defenderé – Susurra al aire y se marcha –_

**Malas noticias**

Sakura y Sasuke se pasaron todo el día con su hija en el hospital pero después que esta les convenciera de que se fueran juntos a descansar se dirigieron a casa.

Al entrar a casa vieron que no había nadie y no se preocuparon ya que pensaban que Kyo seguramente estaría con Alice.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿te apetece algo de cenar? - decía Sakura mientras de dirigía a la cocina a por su delantal -

Sasuke: Si estuviéramos solos y no hubiera pasado nada de lo que ha pasado hoy te cenaría a ti –sonríe mirando a su esposa-

Sakura: - graciosamente se asoma por la puerta y con los mofletes hinchados y cara enfadada- baka te lo digo en serio…

Sasuke: Es increíble que Ayame nos haya animado tanto después de lo que hemos sufrido hoy… y… encima todo esto es por mi culpa – se sienta en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y un rostro triste –

Sakura: - se apoya en el marco de la puerta mirando a Sasuke- no… no digas eso sabes que lo hiciste por un bien, cualquiera lo hubiera echo… -observa un papel encima de la mesa-

Sasuke: Sakura gracias…te quiero –se levanto del sofá y vio a su esposa leyendo una nota con los ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de lágrimas-

Sasuke:- rápidamente se dirijo donde estaba su esposa- ¡Sakura que te ocurre! –Comienza a notar que a su mujer le falta el aire y la sienta en una silla- ¡SAKURA! –Grita al ver que sigue mirando atónita aquel trozo de papel-

Sakura mira a su marido y le entrega la nota, se tapa la cara con las manos y empieza a llorar susurrando algo.

Sasuke lee la nota y se queda petrificado con lo que pone.

_Papa, Mama_

_Hoy he escuchado todo lo que habléis hablado en el hospital con Ayame, se que no me ibais a contar anda ya que creéis que soy débil, pero sabéis que, yo no tendré el maldito sharingan, pero pienso proteger a Ayame de ese maniático de los sellos y no volveré sin su cabeza en mis manos._

_Uchiha Kyo._

Sasuke: Esto… es una broma ¿no? – decía aún sin poder creérselo cayendo de rodillas al suelo-

Sakura: Kyo…. Sasuke… Kyo esta en peligro…primero Ayame y ahora Kyo – Sakura seguía llorando sin parar-

Sasuke: ¡Mierda! – comienza a golpear al suelo sin parar de maldecir-

Se comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta, Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron corriendo pensando que seria Kyo pero se encontraron a un Naruto muy preocupado.

Naruto: ¡SASUKE DONE ESTAN ALICE Y KYO! – se notaba que Naruto estaba muy alterado, agarro a Sasuke por el cuello de la camiseta y lo empujo contra una pared-¡DONDE ESTAN!

Sasuke: ¡CRES QUE LO SE! ¡NO SE NADA! –le pega un puñetazo a Naruto en el estomago haciendo que este caiga de rodillas-

Naruto: - Se levanta y le pega un puñetazo a Sasuke – Si no fuerais tan vengativo los Uchihas ¡ESTO NO UBIERA PASADO!

Sakura: ¡ESO ES VENGANZA!

Sakura salio corriendo, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y asintieron los dos a la vez, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a seguir a la pelirrosa.

Sakura no se equivoco, llegaron los tres a aquel lugar donde Sasuke se despidió de ella antes que el se fuera con Orochimaru ara muchísimos años atrás, todo era igual que ese día, pero había una cosa diferente, la que estaba en ese banco inconciente no era ella si no…. Uzumaki Alice.

Naruto se dirigió corriendo a ver el estado de su hija.

Naruto: ¡Alice!¡!Alice¡ALICE! – la zarandeaba cuidadosamente-

Alice: Pa..pa..-abrió los ojoslentamente y cuando pudo ver bien el sitio donde estaba- ¡PAPA! ¡KYO! ¡KYO! – Miraba a todos lados muy alterada-

Sasuke y Naruto estaban alterando mucho a Alice así que Sakura los aparto de ella y empezó hablar con Alice.

Sakura: Alice-chan –intentaba parecer tranquila pero sus lagrimas no paraban de salir ya que ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a formular- Alce-chan que a pasado?

Alice: Sakura-san –decía sin parar de llorar- Se ha ido de la villa para matar al desgraciado que le hizo daño Ayame.

Sakura abrazo muy fuerte a Alice mientras las dos lloraban.

Sasuke: ¿Hace cuanto se fue?

Alice: Era la tarde cuando estuvimos hablando… el… -ya casi no podía ni hablar- el me dijo… lo siento… ¡QUE SIGNIFICA LO SIENTO!

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron a la vez y susurraron "es coma aquella vez…"

Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr en dirección fuera de la villa para ver si podía alcanzar a Kyo pero Naruto lo atrapo.

Naruto: ¡TEME! ¡No lo alcanzaras ya!

Sasuke: ¡Sueltame! ¡Tengo que ir a por el!

Naruto: ¡Sasuke tranquilízate! – le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que le hizo entrar en razón-

Sasuke sabia que lo que le había dicho Naruto era cierto, no haría nada ahora con salir a buscar a Kyo pero….¿Que iba hacer?, Los dos chicos de dirigieron donde se encontraban Sakura y Alice y fueron todos a casa de los Hyuga donde trazarían un plan para buscar a Kyo y traerlo sano y salvo.

A la mañana siguiente Ayame se levanto muy temprano debido a que había descansado mucho gracias a los analgésicos del hospital, abrió los ojos lentamente, era como si le pesaran, cuando los abrió por completo observo que aun estaba en el hospital, pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver quien había a su lado sentado en una de las sillas del la habitación.

Chico: vaya… -sonríe- me alegra de que hayas despertado princesa.

Ayame: Tet…Tetsuya –abrió los ojos por el asombro-

Tetsuya: Vaya parece que no te alegras de verme –sonríe con aires de superioridad-

Ayame: ¿Como sabias donde estaba? ¡Y que haces aquí! – Con mucha dificultad y con movimientos torpes se quito todos los aparatos que tenia conectados y se puso en posición de defensa-

Tetsuya: Hey que haces, eso no esta bien – su tono de voz parecía preocupado-

Todo fue muy rápido se dirigió a ayudarla, fue instinto propio, cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenia tomada de la cintura, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo la tenia y se sonrojo muchísimo, Ayame se enfado mucho cuando noto que el chico la había tomado por la cintura, así que rápidamente le tomo del brazo haciéndole una llave y lanzándole al suelo, era la primera vez que un chico la tomaba de esa manera.

Ayame: No vuelvas hacer eso – si las miradas matasen Tetsuya hubiera muerto, pero podía observar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella-

Tetsuya: -se incorpora- Auch… -la mira y se ríe- ¿nunca te han dicho que eres como una rosa? Eres hermosa pero muy dolorosa –Testuya volvió a caer al suelo ya que Ayame le pego una patada en el estomago- Auch… -volvía a incorporarse-

Ayame se sentó en la cama y observaba al chico mientra se levantaba.

Ayame: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no sabia por que pero le gusta mucho la presencia de aquel chico-

Tetsuya: Te busque gracias a mi águila para pedirte la revancha pero al llegar aquí una doctora me pidió que te diera un mensaje.

Ayame: Di lo que tengas que decirme y luego piérdete ladrón pésimo –cerro sus ojos enfadada-

Tetsuya: Que un tal Uchiha Kyo se había marchado de la Vila apara buscar a un hombre llamado Orochimaru –decía sin interés-

Ayame: ¿Que? –Sus ojos se abrieron por completo- ¡Repite lo que has dicho!

Tetsuya: -suspiro y se apoyo en la ventana- Que ese tal Kyo había ido detrás de ese Orochimaru ¡sorda!

Ayame tomo sus ropas y fue rápidamente a cambiarse al baño.

En ese preciso momento Tetsuya saco de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino y escribió.

_Orochimaru-sama,_

_El plan esta saliendo tal y como planeaste,_

Le ato la nota a su águila en la pata que le estaba esperando en la ventana y esta se dirigió a su destino.

Ayame salio del baño y se dirigió a la mesa que había al lado de la cama y escribió un mensaje en un trozo de papel, luego se fue hacia la ventana dispuesta a saltar.

Tetsuya: ¡Donde crees que vas loca!

Ayame: ¡A buscar a Kyo! – Su mirada era un mar de sentimientos, tristeza, rabia y preocupación-

Tetsuya: Me voy contigo

Y los dos se pusieron en camino a buscar el paradero de Kyo.

Una hora mas tarde Sasuke se dirigía al hospital a ver a su hija, Sakura se había quedado en casa de los Hyugas a cargo de Hinata ya que tubo que tomar muchos tranquilizantes para poder calmarse ayer, el no había dormido pero se había mentalizado que debía mostrarse tranquilo para no preocupar a su hija.

La mayor sorpresa de Sasuke fue cuando entro a la habitación de su hija y no la vio, se empezó a asustar cuando vio una nota encima de la mesa.

Sasuke: No… tu también no… -susurraba con un gran nudo en el pecho mientras iba leyendo la nota-

Papa, Mama

VOY A BUSCAR A KYO

Uchiha Ayame


End file.
